guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Basic armor
If the prima guide uses it, then why not have this as a redirect to the main armor page? Or include the note in the armor page. Shandy 16:50, 14 February 2006 (CST) :If we based our info off the prima guide, half of it would be wrong. --FireFox 11:30, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::At the very least a redirect and note at bottom of target page, for people who bought the guide. 69.124.143.230 11:39, 18 February 2006 (CST) :::If they bought the guide they don't belong here ;) --Rainith 11:40, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::::Not true. Information is information - the more people have easy access to, the better. The guide is full of lies, anyway, as we all know. ;) --130.58 11:42, 18 February 2006 (CST) :::: Keep that info, or put it in a Did You Know? page, that's interesting. 15:00, 18 February 2006 (CST) :::::"Level 20 armor" isn't a correct term. You can wear this at level 1, so, its 60-100 Armor Level armor. --216.45.139.148 02:03, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::the naming coming from an old era when armor used to have requirements -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:05, 24 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::: Guild Wiki isn't a catalog of useless information, from what I understand; neither is it a reference book for Prima Strategy guides. Nowhere do the Devs refer to perfect AL armor as "level 20 armor" and neither do players in game. I vote this for deletion, lest people start calling it "level 20 armor" in game -.- --216.45.139.148 02:03, 1 June 2006 (CDT) Pet AR conforms to the "level X armor" concept, and I suspect that monster, Henchman and Hero armour do as well (but not spirits, which have an AR of level*6+2). Well, not all monster armor, but I suspect that most monsters have an AL of level*3 + standard profession armor bonus, with a few exceptions such as high AL on Wurms, resistance and vulnerability to specific damage types on numerous monsters (such as elementals and plants) and the freakishly high AL on Mursaat bosses. -- Gordon Ecker 15:01, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Hmm, info from here should probably be moved to armor (rating) and armor. I don't think most people will end up at this article. --Fyren 19:35, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Merge with Level (armor) I moved the information from "Level (armor)" here as a starting point for the article. This article will need to be rewritten to fit with the discussions on armor at User:Bexor/Armor Project. This page should describe the stats on a set of basic armor for each profession. It is an armor "function" page. (Sorry, if this confuses anyone). --''Glynnis'' 07:51, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Much of the information from "Level (armor}", was moved to armor (rating). This article will be improved. See here for the draft. --''Glynnis'' 16:23, 31 January 2007 (CST) Redirects Should the Monk's Armor and the likes also redirect here? I'm working on removing all links to those pages atm. They have a HUUGE list of redirects to them through different odd names, I get angry just by looking at them. That will make the work faster I guess :P But I just want to know if these pages should be redirects or deleted. — Stylva (talk)( ) 12:00, 6 February 2007 (CST) :I think the idea is to redirect both Monk's Armor and Monk's armor to basic armor. BeXoR noted that we should remove all links to "Monk Armor". The problem is that the new basic armor page isn't ready yet because I have to check all the "'s Armor" pages and copy over the missing information (if any). Does that answer your question? --''Glynnis'' 13:48, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::Yes :) I will continue to edit links (that will take a month or two... just look at . It was near hundred pages when I started :P). Maybe I will go on and remove the galleries, since those just renders alot of annoying edits for those working on armor images. But I will keep the actual page information until you say it's clear. — Stylva (talk)( ) 14:00, 6 February 2007 (CST) :::Should we have the information about starter armor name variants on the respecitve art page or on this page? Or both? (Examples: Roughspun and Vassal's Armor for monks) — Stylva (talk)( ) 08:13, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::::Starter armor name variations should redirect to basic armor. You can find the list of name variations for all basic armor (including starter) on the draft page. I think the art page (example: Monk Ascalon Armor) should have a note that it can be acquired in Prophecies as the starter armor. --''Glynnis'' 13:14, 8 February 2007 (CST) insignia if you buy a basic armor set in prophecies (for the skin) can u put insignias on there, cos they dont have a bonus yet??oris rhy 13:09, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :No. Only Nightfall, Obsidian and PvP armor use Insignias.- BeXor 04:21, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :: oh ok too bad, ty for reply oris rhy 15:30, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Art used? Can the art used table be deleted? It doesn't need to be there, plus it seems to be missing heaps of stuff. Same for the insignia box below. --Buzzer 00:26, 4 June 2007 (CDT)